In recent years, business in distant offices, and project type business (one person is assigned to a plurality of project teams at the same time, and has a plurality of bosses) are increased, thereby making it difficult that a boss and a subordinate, or members belonging to a team understand business contents with each other. However, in order to appropriately distribute the amount of business, or effectively utilize information such as know-how or know-who, there is a need to widely share an event or a situation in business. For that reason, it is effective that the picture of business is collected as sensor data, and the event is displayed with a segment understandable by a person.
A technique has been known in which the separation of topics during a meeting is found from an operational log of a file displayed on a PC screen (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-64275). A technique has been known in which the appearance and disappearance of a group formed from data on lodging of people is determined (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4525318). Also, a technique has been known in which the exchange of conversation among persons is put in chronological order by a microphone (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-27918). Also, a technique has been known in which work contents specified by a sensor worn on the person and the operational log of a PC are subjected to noise removal processing, and specified as a sequence of works (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-211574). Also, a technique has been known in which, for the purpose of improving the quality of discussion during the meeting, a request for statement is issued focusing attention on a time during which no statement is made (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-8 (1996)-274888).